dinosaurplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Planet (Series)
Dinosaur Planet: The Fanseries (also known as '''Dinosaur Planet: The Animated Series''') is a fan-animated series based on the unreleased video game of the same name. It is the directorial debut of Max E. It is currently a work-in-progress. Synopsis The story of Dinosaur Planet follows two characters, Sabre and Krystal who must save a planet in peril by returning six sacred stones to the Force Point Temples, all the while facing many dangerous challenges such as an evil tyrant, giant, destructive dragon, and the Majestic Eight. Development and Production In 2010, eight years after the game's transition to Star Fox Adventures, amateur director, Max E., discovered the original Dinosaur Planet game. Feeling sorry for the people who never got to see the original story, as well as seeing inspirational potential, he decided to work on a feature-length animated fanfilm that would follow close to the original story. However, due to lack of sufficient information on the original story, major liberties were taken when the script entered its first draft, such as changing up plotlines, character personalities, etc. One such change was changing the main villain from Drakor to Wizpig from Diddy Kong Racing, due to apparent rumors that he was supposed to be in the original game (Which were later found out to be false). Another such change was making the film a Disney style musical. But when the massive information leak by RareMinion (a.k.a. IOnEIFalcon) appeared in September of 2012, there was plenty more material to work off, so the original draft and all of its ideas were pretty much scrapped in favor of a new script that would follow more close to the story that was given in the leak. Around that same time, Max met with future creative director, WingedTank, and future co-director, Nights2Dreams. Because of Dinosaur Planet's large story, the growing team felt that a single movie wouldn't be enough to fit everything. So they decided to create a series of movies at first, but then they finally decided to create a TV style animated fanseries which would not only be enough to tell the story, but also expand upon it. Writing for episode 1 began on June of 2014. This series will introduce new characters exclusive to the series, including a new tribe called the DirtCrawlers. Casting Zachary Freitas was the first voice actor to be cast for the project after Max met him in 2010. In addition to feeling that he had the right qualities for Sabre's role, it was also thought that his singing voice would give an advantage, as the original draft was written to be a musical. However, these plans were eventually scrapped. During the early stages of production, Max had not had much experience with the casting process. At the time, the only information anyone could get regarding auditions was through small online pages describing each role, and that the auditions could either be sent via email or done live via Skype. The first person to try out was WingedTank for the role of Princess Kyte. Though she got the part, it wasn't officially confirmed until March of 2015. Finding a voice for Prince Tricky proved challenging, as none of those who auditioned were able to fit the character. Max even tried getting one of his old friends to do it, but this person was moving out of state at the time and was deemed unavailable. It wasn't until February 2013 that the role was eventually given to Ken Macaulay, who originally tried out for General Scales. One of the hardest voices to find was one for Krystal. Many people auditioned, but none were quite what the team was looking for. The process was so difficult that, at one point, the team considered contacting the VA from SFA, Estelle Ellis, to see if she would be interested. Then in February 2014, Erin S. auditioned for the role, surprising everyone with how spot-on she was to the original voice, and she was cast immediately after. Another role that was very difficult to find was one for General Scales. Like with Krystal, many auditioned, but most just didn't have the right qualities needed for the character. The role was eventually given to Pgcrooner in January of 2016. Cast Main Minor Other Crew * Directors - Max E., Nights2Dreams, Gensou Ichida * Producer - Max E. * Chief Creative Director - WingedTank * Creative Director - Jessica Y * Scriptwriters - Max E., Nights2Dreams, WingedTank, Erin S., Gensou Ichida, Emily F. * Lead Designers - WingedTank, Jessica Y * Concept Artists - WingedTank, Jessica Y, Richard "Penmark" Haigh * Background Artists - Richard "Penmark" Haigh * Head Animators - Jessica Y, Shingo Hayasa * Illustrator - Amanda O'Brien * CG Artist - Will Wolfkiel * Music Composers - Ken Macaulay, Jayden Roberts * Creative Consultant - Jose Felix * Production Manager - Pasquale S. * Sound Editor (Teaser & Test Animatics) - Preston Michael Simpson Episodes N/A External Links Official Website Official Production Blog on Tumblr Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page Official Forums Audition Pages [1] [2] Category:Fanseries